In a wireless cellular communication system, discussion on a method of performing transmission and reception capable of reducing latency as much as possible by transmitting data as soon as possible during a short time period using a short TTI (transmission time interval) for a service/UE sensitive to latency and transmitting a response within short time in response to the data is in progress. On the contrary, it may transmit and receive data using a longer TTI for a service/UE less sensitive to the latency. For a service/UE sensitive to power efficiency rather than the latency, it may repetitively transmit data with the same lower power or transmit data using a lengthened TTI. The present invention proposes a method of transmitting control information and a data signal for enabling the abovementioned operation and a multiplexing method.